


Gone Are My Days of Freedom

by DaTunaSamich



Series: Gone are my Days [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Rape, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: I'm leaving for MEPS on the 18th of July (2019), I really hope they don't disqualify me. Other than that, i'm chillin.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

Kito slid the key out of his door's lock as he stepped inside, sighing, he was finally home after a long day at work. The torment of endless customers, and his nagging boss subsiding, giving way to blessed silence.

 

“I'm home.” He called,

 

‘Thank the heavens above, he’s not here.’ Kito thought

 

His roommate had probably gone out for the night, his roommate was a rich kid from California, he passes all of his classes with flying colors, the epitome of perfect, except for his social skills. The way he had met him was a roommate wanted poster in the college postboard section. The expectations were ridiculous. Must be clean, male, no parties… the list went on, none of the phone number tabs at the bottom were taken. 

 

Not a surprise to Kito as he met the guy.

 

Complete asshole, unlike his parents, nice people actually. They wanted someone to teach their son some manners, even if his was an asshole.

 

He made his way to the kitchen, noticing the dishes stacked neatly in the sink.

Ok he’s gotten better.

A short note on the fridge said that he’d be out till late.

 

Taking his hat off he reached into the cupboard and took out a glass, fumbling it out of his free hand, and hearing it shatter on the floor.

“Fuck” he hissed lowly

 

“Are you ok?” A muffled voice called to him through the wall.

“Yeah I'm fine todd, I just dropped a glass.”

His neighbor todd was nice, helped out whenever he could, basics and that, he was studying to become a veterinarian.

 

Kito stepped through the shards and fragmented pieces of glass to grab the broom.

 

While sweeping up every piece that he could see, he found a ring on the floor, it looked like gold, and had a small, diamond? on the top. Knowing his roommate, it probably was. It probably cost more than everything he owned.

 

Oh well, he knew better than to take was wasn’t his, and set it on the countertop in a paper plate, writing ‘found your ring’ in sharpie on the plate.

 

Not willing to try pulling another glass, he opted for a bottle of water, grabbing one from the pack sitting by the table.

 

Gulping down the contents of the bottle, he felt his thirst fade.

 

Kito made his way to his room, looking into his mirror as he entered the doorway. 

 

His short brown hair was greasy and had the habit of conforming to the shape of his hat, though he had liked it when it poofed up, instead of the flatness it had grown into.

 

His apron was filthy, covered in dough and flour. His job at the bakery was gruelling, nonstop mixing, setting, pouring, and baking.

But thank god he had three days off after this, it had been a long time before he had more than one day off. 

 

‘The first thing i'm going to do is turn off my phone; actually,’ Kito pulled his phone from his pocket, ‘i'll do it right now.’ 

Kito held the power button until the phone buzzed and faded to black.

 

Feeling the weight of his cellphone fall from his mind he tossed it into a drawer.

 

He then began to strip down into his underwear and shirt, too tired to shower, and change into night clothes.

 

Kito flopped on his bed, his exhaustion catching up to him, his body ready to sleep, the ticking wall clock giving him a monotone melody to drift off to.


	2. Taken

Kito woke up with a jolt. He was cold, so cold.

 

He knew was moving and that his hands were bound.

 

Squinting his eyes, he could see it was dark, and that it was snowing.

 

‘Snow?, its the middle of summer’

 

Looking around he could see that he was in a cart of some sort.

 

“Hello, hello someone help, i'm back here.” he tried to pull himself onto the side, only to fall into   
the middle of the cart, “Help; can you help me.”

 

The driver stopped the cart and hopped off of the cart.

 

“I went through a lot to get you, and you’ve been groaning this entire way, and NOW you want me to help you,” the driver, no, the woman’s voice said “oh I’ll help you, i’ll help you shut the fuck up already, she said as she dragged him out of the back of the cart, slamming him onto the ground

 

“Ow, what the hell lady?!”

“SHUT UP, filthy slave, just get up,”

‘Slave?’ Kito thought

“GET UP” she yelled at him, kicking him swiftly in the gut

 

The woman dragged him to his feet, tying a rope to the cuffs that bound him. She started walking, leading Kito with the rope. 

“Hey, you can’t do this, I- I have rights.”

 

“Cute, property has rights.” the woman said as she led him into the forest of the side of the road.

 

“Property? I'm a human being, I have rights goddammit!”

 

The woman backhanded him across the face   
“DO NOT TALK BACK TO YOUR MASTER, everytime you talk back, you will be disciplined, you think you’re the first new slave i’ve had? Huh.”

“...”

“Answer the question boy.”

She began kicking him in the stomach repeatedly “Answer. The. Question.”

“n- no.”

“I. Can’t. Hear. What. You’re. Saying.”

Kito began to cough up blood, tears streaming down his face.

“N- N- No.”  
“No”

 

“That’s right, you’re not the first, and you won’t be the last.” 

 

“Get up boy, were still moving.” she demanded as she started walking again.  
Kito struggled to his feet, and walked with the woman, his ‘master’ until he could get help from the police, or anyone else.

 

Looking around he could see that the snow had formed a blanket on the ground, it was definitely was night time, but the amount of stars in the sky baffled him, he hadn’t seen so many stars in the sky in his life. He must have been in the wilderness, because he was surrounded by trees that seemed to go on forever. And apart from the lantern lighting up his surroundings, he couldn’t see anything else.

He started to feel the chill of the snow start to affect him, as his body began to shiver more and more with each step, and it hurt to walk on his bare feet.

“Stop.” His captor told him, “Strip.”

“What?” 

“I said strip,” a sucker punch sent him to his knees

Begrudgingly he took off his clothes, now standing stark naked in front of the woman who held his life in her hands.

“Now, since you’ve got me all worked up, you get to take care of what you caused.”

“huh?” 

“I said” kito heard as he was thrown onto his back “you get to take care of what you caused.”

“No, don’t, please.”

“You don’t get what you want, you’re only purpose it to satisfy my needs, and right now, I'm in need.” Kito’s master said as she undid some buttons on her trousers, exposing herself to the frosty midnight air.

Kito’s Master straddled his waist, using one hand to hold his neck, choking him, and the other to guide himself into her heat.

Kito was completely at this womans mercy, and despite the pleasure he was feeling, it felt so wrong, painful, hateful.

The snow was unmerciful, cold, brutal.

And he cried as she took him. 

As she rode him she used her hands to restrain his, and she choked him, seeming to know when he was going to lose consciousness, because when he started to black-out, she would stop choking him, and smack him awake.

When he came, he felt her squeeze his balls.

Kito screamed and cried out through his tears. The feeling of losing consciousness, and the pain of having the most sensitive part of him crushed, almost too much to bear.

As his master got off of him as she finished, she left him in pain, sticky with fluids and physically and mentally scarred. 

As she dragged him back to the cart, he felt his mind drift off, and his world turned black.


	3. Border

Ch 3

Kito's sleep was torn from him when a torrent of icy water engulfed him, sending pins and needles all through his system. Thrashing in the water, his brain told him to move, and as he swam viciously to the nearest solid surface he came to his senses, soaked to the bone with frigid water.

A putrid stench stung his nostrils, and looking around he saw the horse from the carriage, laying dead flies buzzing around the corpse.

"Get up" A familiar voice told him

Physically flinching, Kito raised his head afraid of the malice that the woman's voice held

His eyes met hers, and thrown into his raised arms was the welcoming feeling of fabric.

His very soul trembling, Kito looked down, and saw what appeared to be clothes of some sort, a single piece of cloth, a tunic, or dress if some sort.

"Hurry up and get dressed boy, and let me explain your role in this world," she said, crossing her arms "your only purpose is to do as your master instructs, even if you have to die for them, you can be bought and sold, you can be put into any line of work. You can be set free by your master, if they feel so inclined, but that is so rare these days. Another way is to buy your own freedom, but slaves don't get paid, because they are not people, they are things, merchandise, I don't pay my kettle every time I make tea, so why should I have to pay you."

"As for my name, you may call me Tess"  
She stated 

Kito finished slipping on the tattered fabric, the itchy cloth making him miss his old clothes.

Tess put cuffs on him, tying a rope to them again.

"Now get up and follow me, if you run, you will be caught, and disciplined, in any way I see fit." 

Kito begrudgingly did as he was told, as good as running away sounded, he never wanted to feel another on his skin ever again. 

The walk was long, the snow chilling, the rags he was wearing did nothing but keep him modest.

Passing by a lake on the side of the road, Kito saw his reflection; looking closely he could see a cut on his left eyebrow, and a fat lip on the same side. And though the morning chill, and the icy water helped a bit with the swelling, his face felt warm.

"Don’t stop! I didn’t say you could stop," Tess said, tugging the rope, "and stand up straight, you slouch too much."

Puffing his chest and holding his head high, (or as high as he could get it in his current state), kito continued along.

As they continued on he felt his stomach grumble, the feeling of hunger an unpleasant companion.

 

As the miles went on, the snow dissipated, giving way to great oaks that looked as if they were holding up the sky, and waves of amber grain that swayed in the gentle breeze; Kito thought he could see something, spanning the entire horizon.

 

After a few minutes, the horizon gave way to a building with a fence that seemed to go on forever.

Kito watched as Tess approached one of the guards and hand him some documents, then to gesture to him to come to her side.

The guard spoke first, “What do you call him?” 

Tess turned to him, arms crossed.  
“Well boy, do you have a name?”

“Uh… Ki- Kito, Kito, ma’am,” Kito stammered over his words “Do you need my family name?”

“No, Kito will do fine.” Tess said

“Kito,” The guard said, “Follow me.”

The guard walked him into the building that read NADPS

After walking down numerous hallways, Kito was led into one of the rooms, a doctor waiting for him with a plethora of needles, charts, and various other things on a table.

“Hello, my name is Dr. Smith, I will be assessing your knowledge, and giving you your physical today.”

The guard left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Ok,” the doctor said “Do you know what the date is?”

“Uhmm… 2021, December, 17?”

“Close, 2022, December 10”

Kito scowled at the thought that he was displaced almost a year since his last memory.

“Do you know where you are?” The doctor said, picking up the chart that lay on the table, the shape of the continents were the same, but the countries, and the names were all wrong.

Kito shook his head trying to piece together the geographical clues. “My bet guess, North America, Northern border of wherever this is.”

“Correct, you have a brilliant mind with you Kito.” The doctor commended. “Ok, now onto general knowledge; Can you describe to me what you see on the table?”

“Yeah, wristwatch, wallet, pen, a pair of glasses; uhhh.. a lighter, some coins, paper documents, and that’s a weird hat.”

The doctor looked amused, “Ok, you seem to be educated, now that that is out of the way, its time for your medical portion.”

 

The rest of the day was comprised of being weighed measured, prodded with needles, and other less pleasant things that Kito didn’t want to think about.


	4. Processed

In the waiting room, Kito found himself skimming through one of the magazines that lay on the coffee table. The contents of the magazine and the soft ticks of the clock lulling him into a drowsy state.

 

“Kito?” A nurses voice said, shocking Kito’s system, causing him to noticeably jump.

 

His eyes wide and his body tired, Kito got up to follow the nurse into the next set of shots or educational tests.

 

Approaching the nurse he could feel his own physical tension constricting him.

 

“Ok Kito, please, follow me.” The Nurse told him.

 

Following the woman through the halls, he noticed the hospital getting less professional, and more friendly, like a children’s ward.

 

After walking through many other halls, the nurse finally guided him into a room filled with clothes, shoes, and other items; Feeling overwhelmed by the masses of neatly stacked and folded clothing, Kito began to wonder if this was the final stage.

 

“Ok, you must be Kito, correct?” a tired looking woman asked, her baggy eyes peering through round thin glasses. 

 

Her hair was up in a bun, although there were loose strands of dirty blonde hair sticking out and hanging down.

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Kito replied, still gazing at the mountains of items before him.

 

“You may call me Dr. Lieber, Fol-” The woman yawned “Follow me please.”

 

The pair walked to one of the adjacent desks, where Dr. Lieber picked up a clip board,   
“5’11, 186…. So, my guess is…. XL, with 36-38’s” She mumbled to herself

 

Silently, she grabbed a pushcart and lazed over to a stack of clothes. She grabbed two packages, setting them into the cart. Glancing at the clipboard again, she went on to grab more items off of shelves, such as socks, a backpack, and other various items.

 

Dr. Lieber came back with a half full cart of miscellaneous items, and motioned for Kito to help her pull them out and set them out onto an empty desk.

 

When they’d finished, Kito looked at all the things on the desk: two sets of clothes, a backpack, and numerous other things, including a pair of boots.

 

“Ok, this is all issued to you thr-” Dr. Lieber yawned “through your master, it should all fit in your backpack, besides the boots, and sleeping roll.”

 

“And you should get dressed in one of the sets of clothes, and the boots will do you good”

 

Kito was partially ecstatic, the thought of a good pair of boots being the most comforting thing to grace his mind since the thought of sleep that night back in his dorm room. 

 

“Ma’am? Is there a dressing room for me to change in?” Kito asked, The doctor by her desk, cradling a cup of warm coffee in her hands.

 

“No, just… do it in front of me” She said setting the cup down, wiping the fresh steam off of her glasses with her shirt.

 

Kito could swear that he saw her blush, but he knew better than to object to his betters now, after what he’d been through, and especially a doctor.

 

A flash of resentment crossed Kito’s face, but it was soon replaced with mundane acceptance. Watching the doctor watch him, Kito accepted his fate, and began to strip, not that he had much to strip down to, the hospital gown and loose boxers taking no time at all to remove.

 

Kito began to reach for the paper wrapped package labeled ‘Everyday Clothes’ when he heard a familiarly sharp voice say “Kito, Stop”

 

In the doorway stood Tess, now dressed in clothes most suitable for grassy plains, not wintry mountain forests; she had her arms crossed, and a slight smirk crossed her face.

 

“Kito, I am your mistress, am I not?” Tess asked

 

“Yes, Tess- um… Mistress.” Kito said

 

“Then, Kito,” Tess said, approaching him and the doctor, “I believe you owe the doctor a favor, she was kind enough to outfit you with all of this,” Her hand motioning to all of the things laid out on the tarp.

 

Tess spoke as she moved to the doctors side, lighty gripping her shoulders “As you can see, she’s been feeling a bit stressed lately; and she would like you to help her relax.”

 

Tess began to reach down and unbutton the first few buttons on the doctor’s shirt, the doctors face covered in a tinge of tomato red. 

 

Moving backwards to the lounge couch in the expansive office, The doctor’s skirt and button down got discarded to the ground, her pettite form now bare to him, a pair of lacy panties gracing her legs, her small bust heavy with her lusty breathing.

 

Walking with the seductive grace of a goddess, Tess made her way to Kito.

 

Kito noticed that the look in his mistress’ eyes wasn’t malicious, or evil in any way, it was a mix of expectation, caring, lust, and something else he couldn’t put his finger on.

 

Grabbing his wrist, Tess led Kito over to the couch, the slow pace making Kito anxious. 

 

“Doctor, lay down for him, he’ll start relieving you soon.” Tess said softly.

 

“yes- Yes ma’am.” the doctor stammered.

 

Kito felt the warm breath of his mistress against his ear.

 

“Now Kito, no-one will be holding you down this time, You can go at your own pace. Your only rule is that you must have her finish before you, and you may only cum when I say you can.”

 

Kito jolted when his mistress wrapped her hand around him, pumping him slowly.

 

Dr. Lieber raised a finger, and motioned for him to come to her.

 

Kito made his way to the doctor, his heart beating fast. He’d never done this before, he wasn’t exactly a virgin, due to his mistress’ forced advances; but he’d never even dated a girl.

 

In front of the doctor, Kito positioned himself at her entrance, but felt his mistress’ hands on his shoulders pull him away from her.

 

“Mistress?” Kito asked, confused as to what he had done wrong

 

“You’ve never done this on your own before have you?” She asked

“no...”

“You have to use your hands first, to stretch her out, similar to the way you stretch your muscles before you work out; How would you feel if someone just shoved their way into you without preparing you first.”

“Not good, Mistress”

Tess pointed to the ground, “on your knees”

 

Kito knelt onto the fur rug beneath him, the softness arousing him more.

 

Tess guided his hand toward the doctors heat, curling his hand into one finger and pushed him into her. The doctor let out a soft moan at the sudden intrusion, her hands coming to grip his wrist.

 

“Mo- More, Kito” Dr.lieber pleaded, breathing heavy.

 

Kito took two fingers and pushed them inside of her, the doctor’s small hands still gripping him, setting the pace of his arm.

 

“Kito, just,” the doctor panted, “fuck me… fuck me now.”

 

Kito gulped as he rose to his full height. Slowly he set on hand down next to her head to brace himself, using his free hand to guide himself into her.

 

Suddenly the doctors hands came to wrap around his neck, pulling him close, causing him to enter her too quickly. A muffled scream escaped her as she bit down on his shoulder, causing him to let out a low groan, the pain being muffled by the pleasure in his loins.

 

Slowly Kito started to thrust into the woman that lay beneath him, the wet sound of flesh on flesh filling the room.

 

In the doctor’s chair however, sat Tess. Fully nude, her legs spread wide, to expose her heat to the cool air of the office. Her shuddering fingers slowly pushing into her entrance.

 

Watching the scene of her slave fucking his physician was… arousing. It was live porn, and she was the camera. Every thrust that Kito made filled her mind with pleasure, and it pushed her ever closer to her climax.

 

Kito felt himself nearing the end, and the doctor was still taking all he could give; thinking on his feet, he thought of a way to get her off while still preventing his orgasm.

 

Kito used hand to feel around for the little nub that he had heard about, and when he thought he had found it he felt the doctor wrap her arms around him so tight that he thought that he might pass out.

 

Realizing that he must have found it, Kito continued to rub and roll the little nub in his fingers.

“Aahhhh, ah ki- Kito!” Dr. Lieber screamed “OH GODS DON’T STOP”

 

Hearing her scream in her ecstacy, Kito felt a hot spray of liquid cover his lap, and it shoved him off of the edge. Letting out a low groan and shoving his entire length into her, he filled her with his seed, the waves of pleasure shaking him to his very core.

 

Collapsing onto the rug next to the lounge couch, the cool air blissfully cooling his spent body.

 

“It’s been a tough day, we’ll pick this up in the morning.” Tess said, walking over to the shelves and grabbing a few blankets for them throwing one over a sleeping Dr. Lieber; Tess then went to the lights, turning them off and walking over to Kito, cuddling close to him and tugging the thick blanket over their tired bodies.

 

“Goodnight, Mistress.” Kito mumbled

“Goodnight, Kito.” Tess replied.


	5. Growing Accustomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving for MEPS on the 18th of July (2019), I really hope they don't disqualify me. Other than that, i'm chillin.

Kito’s eyes fluttered open, speading wide at the sight of his mistress in his arms, her body tangled with his.

 

Kito groaned, the morning hardness between his legs becoming even more strained between the flesh of a beautiful woman. Even if that woman was his sadistic mistress.

 

Kito whispered into her ear, “mistress.” The sight of her laying with her head on his chest would have been a dream to anyone who did not know what she did to him.

 

Tess moaned, stretching her body across his, coming to straddle his hips.

 

She took another stretch, and yawned into the cool air of the office; rubbing her eyes she saw Kito under her, wide eyed but hard as ever. Tess smiled despite her grogginess, leaning down to press her chest flush against his.

 

“Goodmorning Kito, excited to see me are you?” she said with a giggle, “Well, you want this, dont you?”

 

“It’s… please.”

 

Tess giggled at his response, knowing what the strain of morning wood did to young men, they just couldn’t resist. She had him wrapped around her finger.

 

Ever carefully, she guided him into her, satisfied when he gripped her hips and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the floor.

 

Tess could see the lust in his eyes, he was flaring with need, like a dog to a bone.

 

Kito had his mistress beneath him, her body submissive to his, wanting, waiting for what he was about to give her; truth be told he wanted it too. He wanted release from the hard strain between his legs.

 

Tess felt a rush of lust hit her when he thrusted into her, his length completely sheathed in her. The pounding of his hips on hers felt like heaven, so good she didn’t realize she had wrapped her legs around him.

 

Kito groaned when he came inside his mistress, his release sending cooling waves of pleasure that made him see stars behind his eyes, causing his body to go half limp, his strength leaving him ever so slightly.

 

That was when he realized Tess was also lost in her own pleasure. Seeing his mistress in such a state made him feel good, powerful. The feeling escaping him when she rolled on top of him, her arms and legs holding down his own. 

 

“Shhhhhh.” she cooed to him, pointing to Dr. Lieber, who was still passed out cold, sleeping soundly on her lounge couch.

 

“we just need to get ready, I know where to showers are, so just follow me.” she whispered to him

 

Tess climbed off of Kito and began to rummage through shelves for some shower supplies, finding bathrobes and bars of soap with ease.

 

Following Tess down a set of hallways Kito eventually saw a sign that said ‘SHOWERS’, the tile floors inside giving off a calming and reflective glow. Following Tess, Kito went to take an open stall.

 

“Hey Kito,” He heard her say from one of the stalls behind him “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“To shower”

 

“To Shower, Mistress” Tess added

 

“To shower, Mistress.” Kito corrected, “Am I allowed?”

 

“Yes, but come here, you’re still my slave, don’t forget your place Kito.” Tess teased

 

Kito gave Tess a mundane look, but accepted his fate and made his way over to her stall.

 

Kito watched as his Mistress turned on the shower, the icy spray that came down was both refreshing and numbing. When Kito moved to grab a bar of soap he heard a small yelp from behind him.

 

“ahhahh, kito! You should have told me that the water was that cold.”

 

Turning around to face her, Kito found her hudling in place infront of him, shivering; her frame shaking ever so rapidly, her eyes closed tightly.

 

“Sorry Mistress, I didn’t think it would bother you much.”

 

“Just change the temperature quickly, I'm freezing.”

 

Kito grabbed hold of the red knob and began twisting it, the icy spray turning warm in a matter of seconds. Kito then had a bar of soap shoved into his hands

 

“Ok, now wash quickly, we have to get back to my place soon, I was expected there yesterday.”

 

“Yes Mistress”

 

Kito began washing himself with the bar of soap that he was given, it had the scent of cocoa butter and coconut, gently pleasing if he said so himself.

 

Rinsing of in the hot spray, Kito felt Tess’ small hands begin to rub his back, the feeling was welcome, getting spots that Kito was sure he could never reach on his own, right between his shoulder blades, the small of his back. Gods it was mezmerizing.

 

Kito turned to Tess when she was done washing his back, to which she promptly turned around and swung her hair over her shoulder so that he could properly see her back. Kito took the bar of soap in his hand and began to massage her back with it, eliciting whimpers and pleasured noises from his Mistress.

 

As Kito finished rinsing off he felt Tess move past him to get out of the shower. A few minutes later he moved to turn off the water. With the warm spray gone, he stepped out and grabbed for a bathrobe to dry himself off. The sinks were stocked with single use toothbrushes, and floss-picks and the like.

 

“When you’re done, meet me outside, I brought you your clothes, they’re on the bench.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

Kito didn’t know if it was just him, but he was getting used to this new world, even if it meant having to call someone master, it was growing on him.


	6. Registration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my birthday today, july 21, I went airsofting.
> 
> MEPS: I need to go back, because they messed up my information in their system and all that jazz.

Kito stepped out of the shower, and into the steam filled room, grabbing a bathrobe to dry off. His wet feet steady on the warm and slightly slippery floors. Finding a neatly folded pile of clothes waiting for him he took time to make sure he was presenable for the day.

 

Kito found Tess outside in the hallway, her arms crossed, her back resting against the wall..

 

“Yes, Mistress?” 

 

“You’re late.” Tess replied, uncrossing her arms, and walking forward to Kito.  
“We need to get to registration… correction, YOU to registration.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You need to be registered as my property, my slave, fingerprints, and the like.”  
Tess chimed

 

“Oh….”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, nothing important, I just have bad memories of that kind of stuff.”

 

“How so?” Tess pried

 

“I uhm…” 

 

“You uhm?”

 

Kito took a seat on the bench, readying himself.

“I’m an immigrant from where I come from.”

 

“Well, I don’t care, you need to be registered.”

“I may care for you, somewhat, but you are still my slave, my property, until I get rid of you, or I let you buy your freedom.” Tess affirmed.

“Now get up, we’ve got to go, and grab your bag”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” Kito said, grabbing the backpack that lay by Tess’ feet, following her as she walked down the hall. 

 

After walking down numerous hallways, Kito looked ahead and saw the “REGISTRATION” sign. Lining the walls were numerous slaves, beaten, bruised, some in shackles, some with collars and leashes, The presumed owners of said slaves were filling out packets of paper work in cubicles.

 

Tess pointed over to a table with two chairs in the corner of the office.  
“Go sit there, and wait until I come back.”

 

“Yes, mis-mistress”

 

Kito went over to the table, and set down his pack underneath his seat, and saw as Tess went up to the counter to grab one of the packets, his leg was bouncing with anxiousness as he sat down.

 

Tess took a seat and began writing on the paper forms she had brought back with her, then stared at Kito.

 

“Yes? Mistress?”

“I need you to fill out these forms, I think that should be simple enough.” Tess said, sliding a few forms in front of him.

“Yes, of course, that’s fine”

 

Kito slide the form to him and began bubbling in answers to the questions on the form, after going through two back to back pages of questions and signatures. Feeling the drowsiness hit him like a truck as he finished it.

 

\---

 

Kito woke up to Tess nudging him awake. Shooting up, he pulled the piece of paper that had stuck to his cheek during his nap. His groggy eyes opened fully to see Tess looking at him with a stern look.

 

“You fell asleep, Kito, and we need to turn these forms in.”

 

Tess quickly grabbed the forms from Kito’s hands, looked them over, and shoved them into the waiting employee’s hands.

 

“Ok, good, yes, yes, mhm, yeah.”  
“Ok, everything is good here, you can go now.”

 

Kito checked the clock, it was only five oclock. ‘I guess governments never change huh’ he thought to himself.

 

“Ok, lets go, we’re going to get back to the house late. So you can sleep in the car, but we need to make it there first.”

 

Tess grabbed the pack and Kito’s arm, and began to lead him to the exit. Dragging him through the parking lot and getting him into the car being a hassle in itself.

 

Kito was half conscious as he was pulled through doors and sat down, a warm vibrating and swaying lulling him to sleep as his exhaustion caught up with him.


	7. Breakfast in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kito wakes up to find his mistress had make coffee for him.

Kito was dreaming, he was sure of it. He had that, feeling, that he was awake, but it wasn’t right. It was like the world was inside out. And black was white. He knew he had spent the last few days in a place with no recollection of the year prior, he hadn’t changed, he was twenty-something, twenty-two?

 

Escaping his mind, he looked around, and found himself in a wide open space, infinitely white. It reminded him of that scene in The Matrix, when Neo and Morpheus are in the computer program. 

 

Kito started walking forward, looking for something, anything, sprinting towards a light that seemed to be calling to him.

 

“kito... hey, kito”

 

Kito jolted awake, sitting straight up; the blanket covering him sliding down his torso, pooling at his waist. His eyes wide, he looked around, it looked normal, accents of earthy browns and greys making the place seemed inviting.

 

A voice made him whip his head to the right.

“Kito”

“Hey, Kito, are you alright?”

It was Tess. She was wearing pajamas and had bags under her eyes.

 

“Yes, mistress, just a strange dream.”

“Ok, that’s fine, I just need you to come with me.” She said,

“Where? Mistress.”

“I'm just cold,” She yawned.

 

Kito nodded, getting up to follow Tess back to her room, only to have her lean into him, her eyes fluttering shut and body going limp, catching her, Kito cradled her in his arms, and lifted her onto the couch, placing one of the throw pillows under her head, and tucking her in with the blanket he was tangled in. Watching her chest rise and fall with the rhythms of sleep calmed him from the shock he was feeling from the weird dream he had had.

His curiosity overtook him, and Kito decided to wander through the apartment.

His Mistress’ kitchen was fully furnished, the whole place was immaculate as far as Kito could see. Perusing through the shelves and cabinets, he found numerous cook-books, spices, and dry ingredients.

‘She likes to cook, but how often does she cook?’ Kito thought to himself as he closed the cabinets, opting to look inside the dishwasher, to his surprise, it was half full, and only had a few pots, pans, and dishes inside, all cleaned, they just needed to be put away. Closing the dishwasher door, he stared at the clock on the stove, it read 2:32am. Continuing his search, Kito looked inside the cupboards, There were boxes of non perishables, plates, glasses and the like. The drawers had what he had expected, utensils.

Leaving the Kitchen he went to the hallway, just trying to decide what room he should go in next.

‘Maybe I shouldn’t.’ Kito thought, thinking how he would feel if someone went through all his stuff when he was asleep.

Returning to the couch, Kito laid next to it, grabbing one of the throw pillows from below Tess’ feet. Getting comfortable, Kito turned to his side, slowly drifting into a soft sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kito woke up to the smell of coffee, strong coffee. His eyes flying open, Kito sat up, entranced by the hefty smell. Kito rubbed his eyes, the soft yellow morning light poured through open windows and screen doors. 

Kito went to the kitchen, finding Tess there, still in her pajamas, sipping at a cup of coffee, the steam raising high in the northern morning chill.

 

“Good Morning Kito.”

“Good morning... Mistress” Kito said with a yawn.

Tess moved out of the way of the counter top, revealing ingredients and pans.

“I'll be leaving you in charge of breakfast this morning, you can use anything in the kitchen, we’ll be going shopping today as well.”

“Yes, Mistress.”  
“Uhm, Mistress; Can I ask you a question, person to person?”

“Sure, What’s your question, Kito?” Tess said, sitting her cup down on a coaster.

“Can you tell me what happened for this world in the last year, because for one: This is not my world, and two: I’ve lost a year of time.”

“Ok, Kito, assuming you’re completely sane, and all that, which you are, I’ll explain the past year.”

Kito set out to make breakfast, taking large mixing bowls with him to the clear counter top space. 

Kito started with the ingredients as Tess started speaking:

 

“Well starting with January, we got a new President, President Harding.”

“Who was president before that?”

“The former President John Green.”

“Hmm,” Kito replied, “Anything else?”

 

Moving to the stove Kito dropped a square of butter into each of the pans. Watching them sizzle as he swirled them around.

 

“That’s really all that happened.”

“Ok, that's cool, what are we going to go shopping for?”

“Clothes for you, essentials” Tess said, picking up her mug

 

Kito took a spoonful of batter and pooled it onto the hot surface of the pan, watching it cook as he moved to the counter again.

 

“Hey, Tess, how do you like your eggs?”

“I’ll take them with bell peppers, cheddar cheese, and pepper.” She said, her voice echoing inside the mug she was drinking.

“I’ll be right back Kito.” 

Kito only nodded and flipped one of the pancakes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tess went down the hall, going into her room to get ready for the day. She first went to shower, striping down to bare nothing, chasing lewd thoughts of Kito from her mind as she passed by a full body mirror, nearly filling the entire 6-foot frame, missing by howevermanyso inches.

The hot spray of the shower didn’t abate her lewd thoughts, succumbing to work her hands on herself, slightly whimpering at the satisfaction when it washed over her, grabbing the wall when her knees wobbled.

 

Tess walked into the living room, dressed in jeans, a maroon hoodie, and woolen socks. Two plates sat on the low table, Kito’s plate was half empty, the only remains were a few half-eaten pancakes. He sat on one side of the couch, his greasy hair disheveled in unnatural curls and twists, still mussed from sleep. 

She went and sat down next to him, eyeing the magazine that he was reading, a Time issue from September. For some reason, he was reading it with enthusiasm, soaking his eyes on every page, turning to the next with vehemence.

“You alright Kito?” Tess said with slight worry, “you’re reading that magazine very…. Hungrily.”

Kito suddenly stopped, stunned, broken from his word hungry trance, “Yeah, yeah I'm fine, Just curious.”

“What were you curious about?”

“Just the differences from where I'm from, and here.” Kito said,

“Ah, ok, why don't you go take a shower, and get dressed for the day, and we’ll be off, your bag is right here,” Tess said pulling the heavy backpack from the side of the couch to sit it down next to the coffee table, “I’ll be waiting out here.”

 

Kito got up and grabbed the heavy bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he walked to the hall, exploring each door before finding a guest room, and a broom closet on the right, and finally the bathroom, the first door on the left.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tess finished her plate, grabbing both hers and Kito and rinsed them off, neatly stacking them in the sink. When she heard the bathroom door open, Watching Kito step out, freshly shaved and showered, Dressed in another pair of cargos, and a grey t-shirt.

“Ready Kito?” Tess said, going to grab her personal items from the shelves on the wall by the front door.

Kito walked into the living room, “In a moment, Mistress, I need to grab my shoes.”

 

Tess went outside, and into the driveway, starting the car, the engine giving of a slight hum, a few seconds later, Kito joined her in the passenger seat, mentioning that he locked both the front and the screen doors before he left the house.

“Ah, thanks.”

“So where are we going Mistress?”

“A few places, but you’ll need this first,” Tess said, holding up a leather band, fitted with a metal information plate and barcode. “It will identify you as my slave, in case you are stopped by authorities and I’m not around.”

“Oh, uh, thank you.” Kito said, as Tess put the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway.

‘Today is going to be a long day I suppose’ Kito thought a small smile gracing his lips.


	8. The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter, I haven't given up, just a little busy.

Ch8

The drive was quiet, save for some soft music playing on the radio. Kito was looking at the band around his wrist with curiosity, studying the piece of stitched leather like a scientist studying a new species. The leather band had a metal plate affixed to the top, which read like a dog tag:

NAME: “Kito”

OWNER: Sitoya, Tess

SEX: M

DOB: 08-12-2000

ID NUMBER: 3752 3443 1325

BARCODE:  
|||| || |||| ||||| ||||| || |||||| ||| | |||| ||||

 

Kito liked the feeling of his leather band, along with the feeling of cemented belonging that it instilled in him, he had missed the feeling of something on his wrist ever since he showed up in this new… reality.

For as long as he could remember, he had always worn a watch on his wrist, it was never anything fancy, no rolex with jewels or gold like that, but just a simple digital watch. It was such a staple in his life that he’d even kept a replacement if he ever forgot or lost it. The replacement being his old broken anolog watch that would never stay on time, the hands falling out of place by a few hours or minutes due to broken mechanisms.

But even this band, serving no purpose but to identify him, and to shackle him to another, as property, It made him feel whole again, it made him feel more safe than anyone or thing could ever dream of.

The stitch work was amazing, the stainless steel rivited into the band with four studs, sturdy as ever, never rattling even if shook.

A voice shook Kito from his thoughts, “You ok?” Tess said, taking a glance over at him as she pulled into a parking lot.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Ok, good, ‘cuz were here.”


	9. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kito and tess go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are getting short, but I do have an ending in mind, its all in notes, and im putting them into writing as fast as I can.
> 
> SUGGESTIONS ARE ENCOURAGED

The shopping center was exactly the same as he could remember, the blue letters against the beige walls a familiar comfort. He saw people of all races, the young and the old, but mostly young, Slavery had no discrimination here, it didn’t matter if you were white, black, latino, or other, it was purely social status.

"Grab a cart Kito, will you?." Tess said, motioning over to the stalls in front of the store

Kito hummed a reply and went over the to stalls, pulling a cart from the stack, turning it around to go back to his mistress, when he bumped the front of his cart into another.

The face of a young man greeted him, younger than him, shock and terror filled his face,  
"Oh, gosh i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I-"

"Hey, hey dude its ok, its ok, it was just an accident, no harm done."

The younger teen was still breathing a bit heavy, but the look on his face subsided, and his hands were no longer in front of him.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be, its just a bump, it happens all the time"

"But I'm a slave," The teen said as he lifted his chin, showing the collar that encircled his neck.

"Yeah, me too." Kito said pointing to the leather band on his wrist.

 

A long silence filled the air as they stared at each other.

 

“I-, I should get going, my master is waiting.”

“Mhm” was all kito replied, taking the cart back to his mistress.

 

Kito and his mistress walked down the isles of the supermarket, the shelves assorted with troves of items, The tile floors seamlessly neverending as they reflected the glow of soft LED lights that lit up the expensive building.

During the shopping trip Tess had asked Kito about his likes, if there was anything he wanted, and took him to get his own toiletries.

Looking at his options Kito picked out cocoa butter scented shampoo, lavender body soap, and a simple whitening toothpaste. 

 

“Hey, Kito, do you have any foods that you like, anything you don’t?”

“uhm, I like rye bread, I’m not really a picky eater; but cucumbers, I don’t like cucumbers.”

Tess added a few items to the cart, noting down Kito’s likes, crossing cucumbers off of the list, though they remained absent from the cart.


	10. An end, and a beginning

Ch 10

 

It had been 4 and a half years since Kito had become property to his mistress, 3 and a half years since his life had been changed. He had been taken from his college bound life, and put into a life of servitude.

And now, looking back, he wouldn’t have it any other way, his life was given complete structure, purpose, he loved that he belonged to his mistress, she had almost always treated him with kindness, though, she could have a sadistic temper when she was frustrated, or sometimes horny. But kito had grown into accepting it, because she would always apologize if she believed she had wronged him.

Today was a special day for his mistress, she would go out on the last Sunday of every month for breakfast at a restaurant in the heart of town.

 

Kito would accompany his mistress on these trips, an exciting change to his weekly routine. The days would usually be sunny, the shops busy with morning traffic. Sundays brought out colorful, vintage cars, restored to their beauty with careful hands. 

 

Kito and Tess sat at the two person table in the front window seat of the restaurant, two cups of coffee sat before them as they waited for their food.

“Hey, Kito, I’ve been thinking…”

Kito straightened up, his attention snapped to her voice from the newspaper he was reading.

“You’ve been with me for almost 5 years, and I thought I’d let you move into the guest room.”

“Mistress? Am I causing you any trouble sleeping at the foot of your bed, I-”

“No, no, Kito, I just thought you’d like a room of your own after all this time.” Tess said, smiling

Kito loved her smile, the way her eyes looked when she did.

 

Kito’s face lit up, his eyes widened in surprise and he was about to speak when several explosions rocked the street. Glass shattered. Rubble filled the sidewalk, and there was a hole in the front of the restaurant where the door once was.

Kito was stunned, his ears rang, the air now filled with a fine film of dust. His vision was blurry, he couldn’t focus, tunnel vision locked him into staring into the place where he thought he was once sitting.

He couldn’t hear his own screams for his mistress, the only sounds he could hear were the ringing and sounds of muted gunfire.

Gathering himself the best he could, he looked down, he had a gash along his side, crimson fluid leaked from his left side, rubble and the dead filled the diner, shrapnel lined the walls, cries of sadness and pain leaked into his ears as the ringing faded.

Kito tried to lift himself off of the ground, his body failing to comply with his commands, Kito compromised, crawling across the floor, Kito dragged his body on glass and broken brick alike.

Kito never imagined 10 meters could be such a long distance, but for his mistress, he would crawl miles.

 

A minute had passed, and as he was inching closer to his mistress, fear crept into his mind, but a glimmer of hope had presented itself when he thought first responders were now flooding the scene as police sirens and gunfire rang across the streets. 

His vision was fading as he looked back, a large trail of blood lined the floor from the place where he was flung.

Looking forward again, he gritted his teeth, giving all his strength to get to his mistress. Gripping a chair, Kito gave a pull, getting himself to his feet, the crunch of glass and clang of forks and knives filled the sparse absences of the outside noise.

Limping to his mistress with a faster speed than he would have achieved crawling, the gunfire stopped, and paramedics enter the restaurant, one of them entering his vision, his eyes were blurry, closing, his mistress not moving from the time he had started his journey back to her.

And with the feeling of a strong arm helping him support his weight, his consciousness faded to black.


	11. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence, I finally finished this literally a minute ago, happy reading, feedback is welcome, both positive and negative.
> 
> Happy reading.

CH 11 finale

 

“Who?! The……” 

“Kito? what the fuck…” A voice echoed to him, Kito’s eyes slammed open and his head spun, several types of vertigo and dizziness threw him off his bed.

“Hey, be careful. Todd, TODD GOD DAMMIT CALL AN AMBULANCE! NOW!” The shaky voice said as Kito threw up his stomach’s contents onto the hardwood floor.

 

When Kito finished his retching, he shut his eyes, the spinning and disgust fading. The stench of whatever he had eaten last catching up to him.

“Kito, fuck, are you ok? do you- do you know where you are?” Kito swore he could hear the tears in his voice.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

Kito stared at the room,vision hazy, like TV static bleeding in his eyes. Looking up, he saw a figure running away from him, slamming open cabinets, and throwing things around.  
Trying to blink away the blurred vision, Kito raised his hands, only to be greeted by the stench of his own vomit. Standing up, he grabbed along the wall to brace himself, trying to grab around the room.

“Hey, I said don’t move.” The stranger said, beginning to wipe his face with a towel, The warm wetness cascaded over his face, his hair sticking awkwardly in places. Thoroughly cleaned, he opened his eyes, he had unknowingly closed them when -who ever this was- had cleaned the vomit off his face. Becoming fully coherent, Kito saw a face that he hadn't seen in years, the name of the man escaping him, but who he was to him remaining clear.

His old roommate. 

“You- you good man?, you're gone, just fuckin gone and you come back and start vomiting everywhere, fuckin hell."

 

The man throws the towel away from him, and braces Kito’s weight against himself.  
“C’mon man, let’s get you cleaned up”

 

Kito could hear the stifled sobs the man was hiding.

“Your name?” Kito muttered “I know you, but your name,”

“It’s marcus, the ungrateful bastard you moved in with,” The sobs became more distinguishable from speech.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Marcus took Kito into the bathroom, stripping him of what was left of his clothes, and guiding him into the tub.

The warmth of the water and feeling of someone washing his body brought back memories of Tess, her lovingly sadistic hands blessing his skin, The scars she had left on him, through lust, or punishment were gentle reminders of their love together. A love that for so many years had given Kito the strength to know his place, to survive amongst the strong, for surely a strong master must have a strong slave.

Losing himself in thought he thought about all the training, how strong his body and mind had become compared to what he left this place with.

“Kito, hey.”

A voice shook his thoughts. 

“Marcus?”

“Yeah, I need to wash your hair, lean your head back for me yeah?”

Kito put his head forward, letting Marcus wash his hair, the feeling of his fingers massaging his scalp felt like heaven.

“You’re gone for months and come back like this, jesus man, what the hell happened to you.”

Kito was half asleep leaning back into Marcus’ hands when he started mumbling “notebook … paper… write down.” Unknowingly raising his hands as if to grasp something or someone.

 

The tub slowly drained, concrete dust, splinters lining the tub in a filthy ring, leaving Kito cleaner than when he came in.

 

Drying Kito off and dressing him, he realised that the ambulance he yelled for had not arrived; that todd wasn’t home, or he hadn’t yelled loud enough.

Marcus had grabbed Kito some scratch paper and numerous pens. The people that were so expertly crafted onto the pages with name and descriptions in ballpoint pen littered the table, Kito had been writing for over half an hour, pages upon pages were detailed down to the time and place.

 

Then… Kito grabbed a clean sheet of pristine white scratch paper, and with a careful hand, began to draw a woman, tall, imposing, dominating, beautiful, dressed in a clean pressed suit;   
she had the look of authority.

Then, on a new sheet, Kito drew himself, wearing casual clothes, standing a few inches shorter than the woman. Thoroughly satisfied with the drawings that he’d made, he cleared his workspace, titling the drawings: Mistress, and Slave. 

 

Then with speed he titled the other papers, drawings, containing images and paragraphs.

 

Marcus peeked over Kito’s shoulder reading the titles of the works, neatly organized: Forrest, Doctor’s Office, Home, Shopping, First Mistake, Pleasure, How to Please Women, How to Please Men, Sundays, Other Slaves, How to Please Guests, Punishment.

And the one Kito was writing, already titled: Yesterday, When I lost my Mistress.

 

Marcus backed off of Kito, and let him work, the information processing in his mind fast:

How his roommate went missing for months and comes back in tattered clothes, slightly singed smelling like fire and vomiting; and now he is sitting down, writing about a mystery woman who was his “Mistress” and he her “Slave” 

 

“Marcus?” Kito said in a calm but steadfast voice, “Have you seen a leather bracelet? I need to find it as soon as possible, I need it.” 

Marcus jumps and goes to the bathroom, digging through the clothes he pulled off of Kito, hearing a distinct metal clink his eyes shoot down, and lying on the ground is a small leather band, with a metal plate attached, worn out and scratched and it reads: 

 

NAME: “Kito”

OWNER: Sitoya, Tess

SEX: M

DOB: 08-12-2000

ID NUMBER: 3752 3443 1325

BARCODE:  
|||| || |||| ||||| ||||| || |||||| ||| | |||| ||||

 

Marcus braces himself against the wall, the tangible proof that Kito wasn’t crazy, that he wasn’t just gone for a few months on some journey to find himself.

Amongst the clothes he finds a small book, a “Slave’s Handbook” filled with “commands, instructions, what to do for guests, strangers, other slaves, the basics of how to behave in public.”

“Jesus christ, Kito”

 

Marcus walks back into the living room, only to be met by him, having the two items ferociously ripped out of his hands, they eyes locked on each other,

“Hey.. what the hell dude, if you wanted them all you had to do was ask.”

“No, I.. I” Kito stops to collect himself, “I’m sorry, force of habit, I'm just used to,” He stops again. “Come sit.”

 

Kito took a seat on the couch motioning for Marcus to sit next to him. 

“I need to explain myself, where I've been, what I’ve been doing, and who I’ve been”

“It’s been years, but I can still remember the first night. I went to bed after a hard days work, and woke up freezing to death, that’s when I met her, My Mistress, Tess, she took me, body and soul, I was her slave, I was her property, I..” Tears were slowly running down Kito’s face at the mention of the woman. “My purpose was to please my Mistress, to cook, clean, pleasure, take care of when she was sick, to be punished for my disobedience, to take it gladly.” 

Kito took a shaky breath.

“I loved her, I had to watch her die Marcus.” Kito slumped over, the sadness overtaking him, “She’s gone Marcus,” Kito said through tears, using the last of his strength to fasten the band to his wrist.

 

Marcus turned and held out his hands to Kito, to hold him. He took Kito into his arms, slowly running his hands through his hair, holding his friend as he broke down into a sobbing mess.

“It’s ok Kito, I have you, you’re safe with me, it’s okay, it’s okay…”

Marcus rocked Kito slowly to sleep, only to fall asleep soon after. Holding the man he had missed for so long.


End file.
